


Under the Mistletoe

by susiephalange



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Mistletoe, Secretary!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiephalange/pseuds/susiephalange
Summary: Reader is a Veteran of the annual Christmas party at Kingsman headquarters; a night where the very formal men and women come together to celebrate the holidays, drink and be merry. Reader, however, as Eggsy's secretary, finds this night an extra duty has been thrust onto her quite on the spot when the both of them arrive under the mistletoe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I nearly forgot Christmas was a thing until I went on ao3 and found all my favourite writers have started the Christmas fic season? And you know what, with a request to write Eggsy kisses, I couldn't deny it. Time to jingle all the way!

Christmas parties and gatherings of companies happened in every business and workplace or another at this time of year, and your place of work was no different. Even if it was Kingsman, the finest secret agency that England had to offer. The people who served for their country at your workplace celebrated the season in their own, old fashioned ways; not too unlike what the rest of the world was up to, but with a twist that only Kingsman could achieve.

To be perfectly frank, it was completely like what the rest of the world celebrated, but, no matter what you tried to sway their thoughts, the rich men and women were of understanding they had a superior silly season as it approached Christmas time. Those who didn't celebrate had Hanukkah, Kwanzaa; and those who didn't celebrate at all generally stayed around for the free drinks and pudding. 

But you weren't one to comment on it, really; you were just the secretary for Mr. Garry Unwin - _please_ , he'd plead, _call me Eggsy_. And because of that, you were the one who followed him around, got him to the level of expertise in the arts of everything but warfare that Harry Hart had been gifted with before he had passed on. You didn't mind. He'd always come in with a smile, and give you a hot drink in the mornings, even though you insisted that it was your place to do that, as a his secretary, and when the other staff members at Kingsman had a thing against you - it was quite often that happened, being that you hadn't been at this position not quite a year ago, and they were all just jealous buggers - he'd intervene in the way that showed off his roots as a scrub, as well as a gentleman. 

But, as the times showed, there was tinsel over every which-where and the cheesy banners Merlin had insisted on hanging everywhere as if anyone would even dare to forget that the holidays were upon us. And the day was this day when the team would celebrate; it was two weeks before the official holiday, but seeing as many of the agents had agreed to go to their families, or had missions, it was today they could come together like one big family. 

"You need to be in tomorrow by nine, there's a debriefing that Arthur forgot to give yesterday, and it's crucial to next week's mission -," you were practically chasing your employer all over the estate, trying to get him to listen to what protocol he needed to follow. "and don't forget that Wednesday, you're visiting the children's hospital in Sheffield, and you have to wear something that you don't mind being dirty, because you've been agreed to play sports - sir, are you listening to me?"

Eggsy nods. "Yep. Debriefing, nagging hot secretary, sick kids on Wednesday." 

You stop walking, placing the hand-held diary by your side. "You're not taking this seriously at all, Mr. Unwin," you accuse, and running a hand through your hair, you sigh, "Oh, it was surely easier working for Mr. James," you mutter under your breath.

He shrugs. "I take my job plenty serious, Miss ________, but I'll have you know today isn't a proper work day. I'm wearing a plain shirt that only rich guys wear. You're not in heels, and Merlin said he'd be in a suit, but I know he'd be a rubbish Santa Claus."

You chuckle. "I guess you're right, Mr. Unwin. I just can't really shut down, you know? It's like I was born to make sure people didn't become late and miss important things. Oh, never mind, if we keep jabbering on, they'll have eaten all the pudding." 

You link your arm through his, leading Eggsy to where the celebration was taking place. For the three years you'd worked here, it was always in the little hall by the pond, overlooking the grounds from the large windows. Harry always said it was because the baubles on the tree shined the nicest in there, but you knew it was because Arthur - the old one, anyway - couldn't stand it, and that room was the furthest from his office. 

Eggsy chuckles, adjusting his arm as if he was the one escorting you, instead of the other way round. "Oh, we couldn't have that, now could we, Miss _______," he teased, pushing open the doors. 

Inside, the party did not still for the entrance of the ex Marine, and his assistant. Merlin was indeed in his suit, and unlike the Santa Claus Eggsy had thought him to dress up as, the bald-headed weapons expert and trainer was dressed up as a reindeer, a red blotch painted on the end of his pale nose. Roxy was dancing quietly under the window with her date, wearing a gorgeously hideous dress that outshone the red and green disco ball in the centre of the room. The other Kingsmen were dancing, drinking, decked out in their expensive clothes and, for a moment, if your arm wasn't in Eggsy's, you would have considered walking straight out of there. 

Except - 

"Eggsy! _______! You're -," Roxy shouted, eyes wide, pushing her date out of the way to get toward the pair. "Get out -,"

Merlin caught on to her shouting, and at once, his face transformed into a wicked smile you've not seen on him in a sober state. From behind his glasses, his eyes are wide, perhaps more so than ever. And at once, with his drunken cheer, all eyes are on the both of you, and it's then you see where their eyes are looking to, above the door frame and it's then it hits you, what Roxy had warned the pair of you: a sprig of mistletoe, laced with holly and a small bell. 

Your face turns red, as does Eggsy's. 

"Kiss!" yelled Bedivere, his drink sloshing over the rim of his cup. 

Gawain and Percival raise a racket, hooting, shouting for the both of you to kiss. After all, in their minds, it's a day off, and it's Christmas, and it doesn't count as a real kiss, and that silly crush you'd harboured for him ever since he was a recruit here at Kingsman has made it hard to keep under control as you've worked for him and - before you know it, Eggy has lowered himself to your height, and pecked you on the lips, chaste and gentlemanly. Your lips catch his as he edges away, your feelings on full display for all those in the company, and without hesitation, your arms are around him at once, your diary loose between the fingers that are threaded through his hair, inhaling the scent he leaves around you that's so undeniably  _Eggsy._

As the two of you break away, there's a roaring cheer, the red on your faces blooming alike the Christmas Bush on the tables, the shade of Roxy's dress. She's giving you the thumbs up over her date, beaming like she's finally cracked the code to get you to open up -

"I just kissed you," you whisper. "That's really inappropriate for someone who works with - Mr. Unwin -,"

Eggsy catches your hand before you manage to slip away. "Please, call me Eggsy. And if you remember, I kissed you first, and if we're being honest here, _______, I think it's alright for people who have mutual attraction to share, uh, kisses." His face reddens to the collar of his fancy shirt.

"Mutual?" you whisper, your voice barely able to be heard over the racket of the party. 

"If you don't believe me, just watch," Eggsy leans in, and once more, the pair of you are in lip lock, under the mistletoe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god that beginning note was way too jolly. If you're reading this now, happy holidays for whatever you celebrate, and if not, you're lying because you're still reading this and getting a good dose of a holiday merriment. (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧ (that's me throwing cheer and love your way. Stay safe, Readers!)
> 
> If you have any requests, find me on Tumblr at @susiephalange, or [@phalangewrites](https://phalangewrites.tumblr.com/request_conditions) ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ✿


End file.
